Threads Of Forgiveness
by Melody Of Sorrow
Summary: This is how I think blood plus should've ended. Saya and Diva have forgiven each other and want to live happily as a family. But not everyone agrees with that and will stop at nothing to deny them of their happiness. I suck at summaries sorry
1. Chapter 1

Hey :) Okay I realize I already have one story I'm working on but no ones currently reading it soooo I'm gonna write this one :) its a random spark of inspiration. This is the prologue. It takes place in the opera house when Saya and Diva are talking.

Chapter One

"Big sister, why are you trying to kill me?" Diva asked Saya

"Our mere existence has caused so many people such sorrow and suffering" Saya said lifting her sword, her bright crimson eyes glowing "and that is why I'm going to kill you Diva."

"But you see its not my fault. I don't truly understand the humans sister. And I **know** the humans don't understand us, either." Diva said

"No that's not true!" Saya argued "They've been good friends to me, and are part of my family!"

"Oh?Part of your family?" Diva interrupted "Then what about me sister?All I've ever wanted was to be a part of your precious family. To have a place in your heart. After spending my life alone in that tower, is that truly too much to ask for Saya?Sister?"

Saya looked somberly at her sister "After what you did to Joel and everyone at that party Diva... You killed everyone I loved."

"I wonder why" Diva retorted coldly "Living in the tower, knowing of nothing _but _killing and singing. How was I supposed to know what was wrong?Joel was my tormentor."

"That does not excuse anything Diva!Joel was a loving man!He was my father!"

The light sparked out as Diva took her true form on, eyes now glowing a dazzling sapphire.

"Perhaps to you _dear_ sister, he was. For you, his _perfect_ civilized experiment. It was so unfair. You had no idea what true pain and suffering was. Oh how quickly one forgets. Only _you _were permitted to have a normal life. Only you were allowed love and affection." Diva looked down dejectedly. Then softly she continued "and only _you _were allowed to have fun." Diva looked up meeting her sisters fiery red eyes with her own.

Saya softened a bit, seeing the hurt in her sister's bright crystal eyes. She began to realize her own feelings as well. No matter what, Diva was her family. She didn't want her to die. She had clearly suffered enough.

"Oh Diva... I'm so sorry" Saya said dropping her sword, then sinking to her knees. She buried her face into her hands. "You're right. I don't understand what you've gone through. I still believe what you did was wrong. To Joel, Riku, and any other innocent humans you killed. However... I understand that if I had taught you what was right and wrong... All of this could have been avoided. I... More than anything I want to live with you Diva. Be your sister." Saya said with a small sad smile. Tears streaming down her sun kissed cheeks.

Diva looked at her sister. Was it true?Could she finally be a family with her sister and her babies?Her precious babies...

Diva glared at her sister, suspicious,yet still hoping. Hoping her sister meant what she was saying. Her babies were her first priority now however. They must not be harmed. Diva could take no chances on their safety.

"Truly sister?Or is this a cruel trick?"

Saya looked to her sister with pleading eyes. "I swear to you Diva. I will love and remain loyal to you and your babies. Please."

Diva looked at her sister for a second still disbelieving. Then in the instant after that embraced her tightly, and cried all the tears she had been holding in for the past century. It felt so nice to finally release all her bottled up emotions. The hurt,despair,rage... But most of all her fear. After a long time of both sisters crying and comforting each other they pulled back, sniffling. Saya and Diva exchanged a smile and then broke into light giggles. They had never seemed happier. Even when Saya had lived in Okinawa as a human. For now she was herself and comfortable in her own skin. The glorious happy moment was broken, however, when the doors to the opera house swung open. Saya gasped and Diva glared at the figure in the door.

"What the hell are you doing?"


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapters up yay!:) Now this is going to be very different from how things actually went in the last episode because this is my story and I'm going to write it how I want to write it :) Enjoy

Chapter Two

(Saya's P.O.V)

I gasped in shock at the figure at the door. I clutched to Diva as I felt my chest tighten in guilt. The standing in the doorway was Kai..The temperamental red head held a look of shock and deep hurt on his face.

I took a deep breath, smiled at my sister, then rose to my feet. I then took a protective stance in front of Diva, making my intentions clear. No one was going to make her suffer anymore. Not if I could help it. We have both suffered enough. It was time for all of this nonsense to come to an end.

'I just hope everyone can forgive me.'

(Normal P.O.V.)

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I know I made a promise to the Red Shield and, most importantly, myself but... I can't go through with this. I'm sorry." Saya stated shakily.

Kai was shocked. "Saya... What are you saying?"

Saya sighed. "I can't do it Kai. I can't kill Diva. She's my sister." Saya smiled at her sister. In response Diva launched herself into Saya's arms, smiling smugly at Kai the entire time.

It was then that Kai's resolve built up. "Fine" he said with a calm voice. There was an underlying fury there though. "If you won't do it, then I will. I'll kill you and her. Filthy abominations. I have no idea how I lived with a selfish monster like you for so long." As he the words left his mouth however, even Kai himself knew they weren't true. He saw how it hurt Saya though, so it didn't matter. He just wanted her as hurt as he was.

Suddenly, a shriek of childish laughter filled the air. Diva looked at the human boy, her eyes alight in amusement. Her eyes, which had gone back to being their deep blue, were now shining a cold crystal color once more. The corners of her perfect lips turned upward in a victorious smirk.

(Diva's P.O.V.)

This boy. This puny, pathetic, selfish little boy. How dare he?Barge in here on me and Saya, a private moment between me and _my_ sister. Mine. Not his. She was never his, yet he comes in here and says these things as if he has any right to. He'll never understand the pain big sister and I have gone through.

Slowly, mischievously, I rose to my feet. Looking the boy in the eyes, I noticed the hatred he had in his eyes yet, I also saw the envy. I envied him as well though. He had Saya's love, the thing I have coveted ever since that first day she had come to me in that tower. Saya, her ray of sunshine...

"Oh, excuse me for it seems I have forgotten. Chiropterans are vile beasts whom only want blood, and humans are the oh so superior race. Have you ever truly thought about it boy? Humans want blood just as much as chiropterans do. How often do you kill off your own kind? How often do you turn on each other? You destroy things just as much as we do. Afraid of anything unknown. Saya loving me is unknown as well is it not?" I smirked "You can't be selfish all the time Kai!" It was Riku's voice.

Saya gasped, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She always was a soft one.

Kai clenched his jaw and glared heatedly at me. Cocking his gun he aimed it right towards my chest. Silly humans, always ruining my dresses. "You bitch!You killed Riku!You're a monster!"

Diva's face suddenly went cold,and serious. All traces of amusement were gone.

"Kai, please!" Saya pleaded with the boy. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, or have a cruel outburst of laughter. It hurt me that she cared so much for them, the humans, when not to long ago she wouldn't have hesitated to kill me, her own flesh and blood.

"Riku is not dead. He lives in my babies, my little angels. I truly did not know that by may-ting (A.N./ Total credit to the manga for that word) with him he would die. I simply wanted a family. Though I suppose that you would never understand that. What its like to truly be alone. Besides, it was you who failed to save him. Its simply easier to make me the villain." I said.

"Oh now Diva, that's not true." Saya began to argue.

Suddenly Nathan stood up. I inclined my head toward him, and my eyes immediately went to my precious little cocoons. My little babies.

I flashed to him in an instant crooning over my babies. "They're going to be ready to come out of those cocoons soon Diva. Are you excited?" Nathan said in his feminine voice.

I looked up at him with annoyance. I instantly melted though, from the joy I felt. "Of course! My sweet little babies. Oh, their beautiful. Don't you think? Oh Saya do you think they'll be beautiful?" I called sweetly to my sister.

Saya smiled back at me. Oh, how wonderful it was to finally have my sister smile at me. "Of course they will be Diva." Saya hesitated for a moment then asked cautiously "You really do love them though, don't you?"

Ice cold rage burned through my veins for a second and my eyes flashed a matching icy color before returning to their deep sapphire. "What are you suggesting sister?" I asked calmly. Almost cheerily.

My sister looked concerned. "I just want to make sure you won't hurt them Diva." Saya stated gently.

An obnoxious snort sounded through the air then. It was that annoying boy again. "It's not her you have to worry about. I'm the one who's going to kill those little demons, and their evil mother." He said cockily.

My eyes lit up and I flashed to him in the blink of an eye. Smiling maliciously, my fangs gleaming in the light, I looked at him. "Boo!" I said kicking him in the stomach so hard it sent him flying into the wall on the other side of the opera house. At his groan of pain I smiled, but I wasn't quite done with him yet.

I flashed to him again, and fixed him with a stone cold glare.

"Listen to me, you pathetic little scum. You come anywhere near my children, and I swear to you I will end your miserable existence right then and there.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys :) 3rd chapters up! Enjoy.

Chapter Three

(Diva's P.O.V.)

I grinned maliciously at the terror in the boys eyes. Good. He should be terrified. No one will ever harm my babies, my precious little girls.

"Kai! No! Oh my god are you okay?" Saya screeched in terror. I narrowed my eyes at my sister as her own eyes filled with tears and turned the crimson color I've come to know so well.

"Diva! I don't want you hurting him! No matter what Kai is a part of my family!" Saya said firmly. I couldn't help but laugh. Did my sister even understand how truly ridiculous she sounded?

"He has threatened you,my babies,and myself. He's lucky to still be breathing." I argued. "If you and I are going to be a family again sister, you're going to have to choose between me and your precious humans."

I watched as the realization of this finally sunk in. My sisters eyes hardened with resolve. I waited keeping an outward calm though my childish side wanted to throw her arms around her big sister and beg her to love her. As the time passed with a heavy silence in the air I almost did just that. My sister looked between me and the boy and took a deep breath.

"I have to go through with the promises I made. I choose to remain by Diva's side. I owe both sides their promises but I have a centuries old promise to keep to my sister. She needs me and... I need her." Saya finished smiling at me warmly.

I smiled back just as stunningly warm and genuine. I turned to Nathan. "Get my babies and Amshel. I want to show big sister our home." I said, still smiling radiantly.

It wasn't a long wait as said chevalier crashed through the ceiling with Hagi.

"Hagi!" Saya cried out in despair.

"Amshel" I called lazily "I am ready to go home now. Big sister is coming with us as well as her chevalier. Come."

I watched as Amshel and Hagi stopped playing. A confused expression on both faces. Hagi focused on sister, of course. "Saya... is that what you wish?" I saw sister give him a sad, apologetic smile before nodding. "Yes Hagi. I realize now that it is what I've wanted all along."

I couldn't help the warm feeling those words gave me. I felt complete and happy. I looked back at Amshel and felt my heart sink at the expression on his face. It was one of disappointment.

"I don't approve of this Diva. Saya only wishes to get closer to you to destroy you,your babies and everything I have worked for. Can't you see that? Or have those cocoons made you soft like her? My darling,lethal,beautiful Diva. You always did need me to make your decisions for you. Without each other, we are nothing. Come here, by my side, where you belong. I will give you and your babies all the protection and love you need. Just as I always have."

I fell to my knees. Why would he say such things? My sister loved me. At last after all this time she _finally _loved me. He was trying to take that away from me. He took everything away from me. I stood again, my eyes a striking ice blue. I finally realized what I truly am to him. I am nothing more than an experiment to him, and should I let him get a hold of my babies that is all they would be as well. I will not allow that to happen. I cannot.

I smiled at the first man I had ever loved. It was a sad smile. I was aware of what I would have to do if I ever wanted my daughters to live a safe and happy life.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Amshel. I love you. You are my oldest and dearest friend, The only one who cared for me in my dingy cell. I have been freed from that cell for centuries. Now its time for me to be truly free. Farewell Amshel." I finished. I drew out my sword and charged at him.

A.N. Yay!It's finally done :) I really enjoy writing this story. I would greatly appreciate reviews and feedback please :)

~Melody Of Sorrow~


	4. Author's Note!

PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. I know I haven't updated in forever and that I'm shamelessly using a chapter for an author's note and I'm SO sorry!

I've been insanely busy and I use my friends computer to write not my own so I just couldn't post anything up.

I haven't forgotten or given up on this story though. I already have a general outline of how I want it to go from here so I'll try my best to update soon. Thank you to all my readers who haven't abandoned hope with my story.

~Melody Of Sorrow~


End file.
